Rock Dynasty (Season One)
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Based around two bands signed to the Rock Dynasty label. They face hardships within their respective bands and their careers, with relationships. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS POSTED IN THIS STORY!
1. Season One Episode One

**Taking a break from FBI Agents to work on this. Hope you enjoy. This is kinda like my version of Empire but takes place around rock music.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Except the OC characters and I do not own the songs that will put into this story**

* * *

 **Rock Dynasty: Season One Episode One**

 **Synopsis:** both Avenged Sevenfold and Justice are in the middle of recording new albums but Syn's behavior and attitude is halting writing and recording. Justice on the other hand is moving right along with recording and writing. Meanwhile, Diamond deals with her ex boyfriend Corey Taylor trying to back together with her and Syn deals with a leaked video of him having sex with a stripper outside the club he partied at the night before. Plus, Syn is put on probation for his antics

 **Cast:**

Matt 'M' Shadows-Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold

Synyster Gates-Lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold

Zacky Vengeance-Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold

Johnny Christ-Bass player for Avenged Sevenfold

The Rev-Drummer for Avenged Sevenfold

Diamond Ambrose-Lead singer for Justice

Brianna Reigns-Lead guitarist for Justice

Lisa Peterson-Rhythm guitarist for Justice

Tianna Rollins-Bass player for Justice

Samantha Cunningham-Drummer for Justice

* * *

As the opening credits roll Synyster Gates is awoken out of his sleep by someone pounding on the door. "Syn! Syn! Synyster Gates open this door! I know you're in there!" The person on the other side of the door said. Syn groaned and look over at the clock seeing it was after 9AM. He got up and walked into the living room. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." He said and opened the door. "About time. I was starting to draw attention to myself." The man said.

"Hey Matt." Syn said walking away from the door and sitting on the couch. "Jesus you look terrible." The lead vocalist of Avenged Sevenfold said as he closed the door. "Oh jeez thanks. Guess I partied too hard the night before." He said. "I'll say considering Zacky had to bring you home and by that video." Matt said. "What video? I don't remember anything from last night." He said. Matt sat beside him. "Of course you didn't. You were stone cold drunk and by this video." He said sitting his laptop on the coffee table and opening it.

popped up on the screen with a article titled 'Synyster Gates Caught Having Sex With Stripper Outside A Los Angeles Bar'. "What?!" Syn said. "Yep. That's why Zacky had to bring you home." Matt said. "You have no one to blame but yourself." He said. Syn clicked on read full article. "In the video above, Avenged Sevenfold guitarist Synyster Gates is caught having sex with a stripper outside a Los Angeles bar when he had been partying. Later on he is shown being dragged out of the bar by Zacky Vengeance the other guitarist." Syn reads. "Oh this is bad." He said. "Very bad." Matt said. Syn looked at the pictures they scrolled back up and watched the video. "I don't remember anything about last night." Syn said. "Well I'm pretty sure that strippers gonna remember it." Matt said

Syn sighed running a hand through his hair. "Has Hunter seen this?" He asked. "I don't know if him or Steph have seen this. Now come on we gotta get to the studio. You stop watching this and get in the shower, you smell like alcohol." He said shutting the laptop down.

* * *

At the studio Syn and Matt walked through the lobby. Syn had his sunglasses on but could tell everyone was looking at him. He kept his sunglasses on so no one could see his embarrassment. He made eye contact with Diamond, the woman he was madly in love with, he could tell she was disappointed in him. Him and Matt walked into the recording studio

Brianna looked at Diamond when she sighed. "Same Synyster Gates." She said. Diamond nodded. "And I have Corey who's still trying to get back together with me." Diamond said. "Jesus Christ." She said. Diamond nodded and sighed again

A few hours later, Syn finishes another solo so the band takes a break and Syn goes to the break room. While eating a bag of chips and looking out the window Syn sees Diamond come in. Diamond walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a ginger ale. Syn threw his bag away and took his sunglasses off. "I know you probably saw the video." He said. "Everyone has seen the video." She said opening the can. "What were you thinking?" She asked. "I don't know. I don't remember anything about last night." He said. "Look, we've gotten close over the last few years but the Syn I know is in there somewhere. The responsible Synyster Gates. Not this partying every night and waking up with a different girl in his bed." Diamond said. "I'm still the same Syn you met." He said. "No you're not." She said. "Syn, Hunter wants to you." Johnny said. "Good luck." Diamond said. Syn sighed. "Thanks. You look nice today." Syn kissed her on the cheek then went to Hunter's office

Syn walked in after Hunter said come in. "Look if this is about the video you don't have to worry I'm embarrassed enough as it is." He said sitting down. "As you should be." Hunter said. "Syn, look you're one of the best guitar players I've ever seen but you're behavior and attitude over the last few months are really starting to make me regret choosing you over everybody else at that boot camp. I've had executives pull out of deals because of your behavior." He said. "It won't happen again I promise." Syn said. "You're right it won't happen again because you're on probation." He said. "Probation?" Syn asked. "Yes. Meaning that if one of my employees following you tell me that you've gone into a bar or any place that serves alcohol will result in immediate termination of your contract and you will be banned from doing any type of music." Hunter said. Syn sighed. "Fair enough." He said. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked. "Yes." He said. "Good. Now I'll do everything I can to get the video taken down but its the internet it's out there forever." He said. Syn nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Now get back to work." He said. Syn grabbed his hat and walked out of the office and put his hat back on plus his sunglasses

* * *

Diamond sat in the control room listening as Brianna recorded he solo for a song they had been working on. She looked up when she heard door open. "Hey." Syn said. "Hey. How it go with Hunter?" She asked. "Well I'm not fired." He said sitting down. "You're suspended?" She asked. "No I'm on probation." He said. "Probation?" Diamond asked. Syn nodded. "Yeah. Hunter's gonna have people follow me and if they catch me going into a bar or any place that serves alcohol it will result in immediate termination of my contract and I'll be banned from doing any type of music." He said. "Oh jeez." She said. "How was that?" Brianna asked. "That was awesome." Diamond said. "Take 5." She said. Brianna sat her guitar down and walked out.

Diamond looked at Synyster. "You guys on break too?" She asked. "Yeah but I'm gonna head back." Syn said getting up. "Syn wait." Diamond said. "What's up?" He asked. Diamond walked over and grabbed his hand. "If you wanna try and score a date with me you gotta change. This partying hard every night and waking up with a different girl in your bed just turns me off." She said. "I know." Syn smiled. Diamond watched him walk out and touch her cheek where he had kissed her earlier. As Matt, Zacky, and Johnny were looking over a song Syn came in. "Well he's still here." Johnny said. "I'm not fired or suspended just on probation." He said. "Probation?" Matt asked. Syn nodded. "Yeah if I get caught going into a bar or any place that serves alcohol, my contract will be terminated and I'll be banned from making any music." He said. "What are you gonna do?" Johnny asked. "Tried not get fired. Music's my life, I love making it, I love playing it." He said.

"Synyster Gates being responsible." Johnny said. "He spoke to Diamond." Matt said. "Yeah I did." He sat down. "She said my behavior turns her off." He said. "Well of course it does. She doesn't drink anymore and she's been sober nearly a year." Zacky said. "Diamond's got a lot on her plate. From Corey to this album I don't know how she does it." Matt said. "I guess its pure talent." Johnny said. As the band gets into working on the song they begin to hear yelling in the hallways and Rev comes in. "What's going on out there?" Matt asked. "Its Corey again. He's trying to get by security but they won't let him in. He tried to get me to tell him where Diamond was." He said. "That man cannot take a hint can he?" Syn asked working on a solo. "No. He can't get it through his head that Diamond don't want him anymore." Rev said

A few more minutes went by and the guys heard Diamond yelling in the hall so they get up and walked out in the hall. "You are starting to get on my last nerve Corey! I'm tired of it! You blew your chance with me. I spent three years on your stupid ass. Three years! Not once did you act like you even cared. You're the reason why I became an alcoholic. Before I met you I had never even taken a drink of beer or anything. Not once. Not once! I'm gonna tell you this one last time leave me alone or I will have a restraining order put against you. I'm not playing anymore." She looked at the security guards. "Get him out of here." She said. The security dragged Corey out of the building as he was yelling. "Diamond wait! Diamond please! I love you! Diamond!" Corey said.

* * *

As Corey's voice faded off Diamond ran her hand over her face as the guys walked up. Matt put his hand on her shoulder and Diamond looked at him. "You okay?" He asked. "I will be. I'm just tired of this." She said. "I would be too." He said moving his hand. Syn put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "So you were with him for three years?" Rev asked. "Yeah. The most miserable three years of my life. He ignored me half the time and the only time he wanted something was when he wanted sex." Diamond said. The girls from Justice came running up. "Aw man we missed the excitement." Lisa said earning a nudge from Tianna. "What happened?" Brianna asked. "Corey happened?" Rev asked

Samantha looked at Diamond. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. "What did he want?" Tianna asked. "What do you think?" She asked. "Okay you really have to put a restraining order against him." Brianna said. "I threatened him." She said. "Threatening isn't going to do anything. You have physically put it against him." Lisa said. "I know." She said. "Okay shows over everyone get back to work." Hunter said. Both bands went their separate ways but Matt stayed back and watched Brianna walk away. As the band was walking into the studio Brianna looked back at him and smiled a bit. Matt smiled back at her as Syn called his name. "Matt." Syn said. Matt looked at him then began walking towards him.

Later on that day as Syn and Matt were in the studio listening to the song after Matt had recorded his vocals to it. "That's gonna be an amazing song." Syn said. "I know. Its on the flash drive and I'll give it to Hunter later." Matt said. "Hopefully he'll like it." Syn said. "Hey." Brianna said. Syn looked over. "Hey girl." He said. "You got that guitar pick?" She asked. "Yeah hold." He said and walked out. Matt looked at her. "Guitar pick?" He asked. "Yeah." She said as he stood up. "You and Syn go through guitar picks like I go through hats." He said. "Well I think Lisa steals mine." She said. "Maybe Syn is." He said. "I don't know." She said. Matt smiled and looked at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing you look nice today." He said. "You don't look to bad yourself." She said. "With you jean jacket and Metallica shirt showing off your tattoos." She said. "Well I always do." He said. "Yeah you do." She said. Matt tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and went to lean in

The door opened about that time. "Whoa. Am I interrupting anything?" Rev asked. Matt looked at him. "No." He said. "Hey Rev." Brianna said. "Hey what are you doing in here?" He asked. "Waiting on Syn to bring me my guitar pick but he's taking to long." Brianna said. "Hold on. I'm coming." Syn said walking in. "Here." He said. "Thanks." She said. "So I heard bit of the song before I came in here." She said. "What did you think?" Rev asked. "From what I heard I liked it. Why don't you guys play it for me?" She asked. "What do you think guys?" Matt asked. "Well we need the rehearsal." Syn said. "Lets do it." Matt said and the guys walked into the booth. Brianna sat in the chair as they began playing the song

 _This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence  
_ _There're more than meets the eye round here look to the waters of the deep  
_ _A city of evil  
_ _There sat a seven headed beast, ten horns raised from his heads  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her naked  
_ _The beast and the harlot_

 _She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every clean spirit, every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great  
_

 **Syn performs the solo of the song**

 _This city dressed of jewels and gold, fine linen, Myrrh and pearls  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn  
Destroyed in a hour  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailor, navigators too  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky  
The beast and the harlot_

 _She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every clean spirit, every filthy bird  
And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great _

**Rev and Syn then perform another solo for the song**

 _The day has come for all our sinners  
If you'r enot a servant you'll be stuck to the ground  
Flee the burning, greedy city looking back on her to see there's nothin' around  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
And no one wants to go to hell  
_ _You made the wrong decision_  
 _And it's easy to see_  
 _Now if you want to serve above or be a king below with us_  
 _You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever_

 _She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird_  
 _And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicate with our kings_  
 _Fallen now is Babylon the Great_

 _She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird_  
 _And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicate with our kings_  
 _Fallen now is Babylon the Great_

Brianna claps her hands when the band ends the song. "That was awesome guys." Brianna said. "Thanks. We hope Hunter likes it as well." Syn said. "I'm sure he will." She said. Samantha peaked her head into the room. "Guys Hunter wants to see us." She said. Matt grabs the flash drive before following everyone out, both bands headed up to the third floor to the conference room. Hunter sat at the end of the table as they walked in. "Have a seat guys." He said. They all have a seat and looked at Hunter. "So I just got off the phone and in about three weeks we will be having a showcase and you guys will be performing at it." He said

Everybody starts smiling and talking. "Okay, okay. That means in the next few days or so you guys will have to start rehearsal all while still finishing your new album." Hunter said. Syn looked at Matt. "Did you get the flash drive?" He asked. "Yeah." He said. "So did any of you finish a song?" Hunter asked. "We did." Matt said handing him the flash drive. Hunter handed the flash drive to his assistant who hook the flash drive to the computer. The guys watched Hunter's face as the song played, Zacky tapped his foot while picking at his nails. Diamond reached under the table and squeezed Syn's hand for comfort. Once the song ended everyone looked at Hunter

Hunter sat up in his seat and looked at the guys. "Well guys looks like you have something going here." He said. "So do you like it?" Rev asked. "Yes and I want this song released as soon as you can get it out there." Hunter said. The guys cheered and high fived. "Okay you guys are free to go." Hunter said.

* * *

That night, Syn laid his bed eating a sandwich when his phone went off. He grabbed it and saw he had a text message from Diamond. He opened the phone and opened the message. _"Come over."-Diamond_. Syn finished his sandwich and threw his plate away gathering his stuff and heading to Diamond's apartment. Paying the cab driver Syn walked up to the apartment building and pressed the buzzer for Diamond's apartment and she buzzed him in. Syn walked into the building nodding to the security guard while walking to the elevator. Syn headed to the fourth floor.

The elevator doors opened and Syn walked down the hallway to Diamond's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and Syn walked inside, a few minutes go by and the camera pans over clothes thrown all over the floor and soft groans coming from the bed. The camera begins to pan over the bed panning over Syn's tattooed arm as soft moans could be heard coming from Diamond. The camera comes up to the faces as Syn pulls Diamond into a kiss. Tianna and Lisa high five as they beat Zacky and Johnny at another pool game. "Looks like lady luck isn't on your side tonight." Lisa said. Tianna laughs and fist bumps her. "One more." Johnny said. "Okay but don't get mad if we beat you again." Tianna said as Zacky set up the pool balls

The camera pans over Matt's back as he making out with a girl he met at a bar. "You ready?" He asked the girl. She nodded and Matt sat up and the girl scrunched her face up in pleasure. Brianna sat in her home studio working on some of the songs for the album as her brother Roman watched a movie in the other room. Syn rolled off of Diamond with a smile on his face. "That was great." Syn said. "Yeah it was." Diamond said laying her head on his chest. Syn kissed her softly and smiled. "When do you get your license back?" She asked. "In a couple week." He said. "Good. How are you getting around?" She asked. "The bus or a cab or Matt comes and picks me up if he's not hung over." He said. Diamond laughed and kissed him again sliding her hand under the blanket. "Round two?" She asked. "Oh yeah." He said rolling on top of her.

A couple hours later Brianna is woke up by Roman yelling her name. Brianna turned on her lamp and went into Roman's room seeing him on the floor. "Did you try to get up again?" She asked. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said. "The doctor said if you need help getting up call for someone." She said helping him up. "I know but I didn't really wanna bother you." He said. "I know but Roman you tore you ACL and can't walk." She said. "I know." He said as she helped him to the bathroom. "Did you hurt your knee anymore?" She asked. "No I'm alright." He said walking into the bathroom

Brianna shut the door and let him do his business. A few seconds later Roman opened the door and Brianna helped him back to bed. "Now don't get up anymore." She said covering him up. "Okay. Goodnight." He said. "Goodnight." She said turning his lamp off. Brianna walked out and went back to her room and goes to bed

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written by: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	2. Season One Episode Two

**Here is Episode two**

 **Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! Just the OC's**

* * *

 **Rock Dynasty: Season One Episode Two**

 **Synopsis: Corey discovers that Syn and Diamond have been sleeping together and vows to make Diamond's life a living hell. The guys have an interview but the interviewer keeps cracking jokes about the leaked video of Syn. As a result it makes Syn mad and he walks out of the interview, but the interviewer says one last thing leading to Syn getting into a fight with him. Meanwhile, Diamond deals with an imposing threat from Corey**

 **Cast:**

 **Matt 'M' Shadows-Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Synyster Gates-Lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Zacky Vengeance-Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Johnny Christ-Bass player for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **The Rev-The drummer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Lead singer for Justice**

 **Brianna Reigns-Lead guitarist for Jusice**

 **Lisa Peterson-Rhythm guitarist for Justice**

 **Tianna Rollins-Bass player for Justice**

 **Samantha Cunningham-The drummer for Justice**

* * *

Diamond and Syn wake up to pounding on her door. "What the hell?" Syn asked. Diamond groaned. "It's probably Corey again." She said. "I'll talk to him." Syn said pulling his pants on. Corey kept pounding on the door when Syn opened it. "What are you doing In Diamond's apartment?" Corey asked. "What are you doing here?" Syn asked. "Diamond's done with you." He said. "She's done when I say she's done. Diamond!" Corey said. "You need to leave." Syn said. "You don't tell me what to do." He said. Corey looked over him. He was just Diamond's type. Covered in tattoos, in a rock band, then he put two and two together. Both Justice and Avenged Sevenfold were signed to Rock Dynasty Records and Syn was sleeping with Diamond. "You're sleeping with her." He said.

Syn smirked. "Oh you do have a brain." He said as the door opened. "Synyster babe, go back inside. I'll handle this." Diamond said. "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. Syn looked Corey then went inside. "What do you want?" She asked. "You know what I want." He said. Diamond sighed. "Corey were over. I don't want nothing to do with you." She said. "You're sleeping with Gates." He said. "What I do is none of your business." She said. "It is my business!" He said. "The hell it isn't! I am done with you! Get that through your head! Now you need to leave before I call the cops." She said. "I am gonna make your life a living hell." He said. "I'm sure you are." She said. Corey glared at her then walked away.

Diamond went back into her apartment as Syn was putting his shoes on. "He gone?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "What did he say?" He asked tying his shoes. "He said he was going to make my life a living hell." She said. "Oh don't worry about him there just empty threats." He said. Diamond nodded and teared up. Syn immediately got up and wiped her tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "It's just too much." She said. He pulled her into a hug. "Hey. Don't listen to Corey, he's just upset that you moved on." He said. Diamond smiled. "You always know what to say." She said. "I try. Now I gotta get home, take a shower and meet the guys for our interview." He said. "Good luck. I'll be watching." She said. "Thanks." Syn gave her a kiss and left

Johnny looked at his watch as the guys were waiting for their interview. "Syn's late." He said as the rest of the guys walked up. "Yeah." Matt said. "You think you snuck to a bar last night?" Rev asked. "How would he be able to sneak to a bar? Hunter has people following him like a hawk." Zacky said. Rev shrugged. "Hey you would be surprised." He said. "Syn wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that. You heard what he said yesterday." Matt said. Syn ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late. The bus was late." He said. "Looks like someone hasn't gotten their license back." Johnny said. Syn gave him the bird as he walked over. "For your information I get my license back in two weeks." He said

"Okay come on you two." Rev said. A producer walked over to them. "Okay guys were just about ready for you. Oh Mr. Gates you're here." He said. "Yeah. My ride was a little late this morning." He said. "That's alright. Okay we're getting ready to come back from a break so get ready." He said. The guys nodded. The show comes back from break. "Hello guys and welcome back to LA Today and as always I am your host Mark Wilson It is now time for what you all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Avenged Sevenfold!" He said standing up. Everyone claps and cheers as the guys walk out onto the stage. Syn and Rev wave at everyone then sat down.

"Welcome to the show guys." He said. "Thanks for having us." Matt said into his microphone. "And we like to the thank everyone coming out today." He said. The crowd cheers. Mark smiled. "How is the album coming along?" He asked. "Its coming along well. We have a few songs that have been approved the album." He said. "That's good." He said. Diamond is putting chips in a bowl when the interviewer asks another question and Zacky answers it

* * *

The buzzer to her apartment buzzed and Diamond walked over to the door. "Who it is?" She asked. "Its us open up. Come on Lisa!" Samantha said. "Okay I'll buzz you in." Diamond said chuckling and buzzed them in. A few minutes later and Diamond opens the door letting them in. "Oh you're watching the interview?" Tianna asked. "Yeah." She said shutting the door. Samantha makes a b line for the refrigerator. "So can we expect anything in next few weeks?" Mark asked. "Oh yeah. We will be releasing a song from the album very soon so be on the look out for that." Syn said.

"Oh the guy who decided to have sex with a stripper talks." He said. Matt looks at Syn. "Yeah I know. I made a mistake and it won't happen again. You'll be happy to hear that I did not party last night." Syn said. "Who's to say you won't do it again?" Mark asked. "Well my boss has people following me. If I got into a bar or any place that serves alcohol I will be fired and will be banned from playing music." Syn said making the crowd gasp. "Like that will stop you." Mark said. "Okay anyway. We can't give anyway too many details on the album but we all feel that this will be our best album yet." Matt said

"And you can expect some badass solos from Synyster Gates himself." Johnny said making Syn smile. "Yeah that interviewer pretty much has made Syn made." Lisa pointed out. "He really did." Samantha said. "Well the video is still out there. Its still on TMZ's website." Brianna said. "Well the interviewer didn't have to bring it up." Diamond said. "She's got a point." Tianna said. "I know." She said. "So tell me. Where did the name Avenged Sevenfold come from?" Mark asked. "We were sitting around one day just throwing around names and Synyster here said Avenged Sevenfold and we all agreed that it was a cool name so it stuck." Rev said.

"The guy who who parties and drinks came up with that one?" He asked. "Yeah he did." Matt said. "Well from what I see from the video he can't get in done in the bedroom." Mark said. 'That's a total lie' Diamond thought to herself. Mark keeps cracking jokes about the video, Syn finally has enough of it and throws his microphone on the table and gets up walking out of the interview. "Oh look the little girl can't take a joke." Mark said and started laughing. Zacky sees Syn take his hate off. "Oh shit." He said. "Well I guess that's all the time we have." Mark said. Syn takes his sunglases off and drops them in the floor along with his hat then runs back up on the stage jumping over the table and tackling the interviewer to the floor.

"Holy shit." Samantha said. Before Matt can react the crowd is cheering the LA Today cameras are catching the fight. "Syn!" Matt said running over. Syn doesn't hear him and pushes him off punching and hitting Mark in the face. "I didn't know Syn could fight." Brianna said sitting up. "I didn't either but damn he's kicking that man's ass." Diamond said trying not too reveal she's turned on by an angry Synyster Gates. "Syn! Come on that's enough!" Matt said. Matt and Rev finally pull Syn off of Mark as security had already started to come into the room. "Syn! Syn! Syn!" The crowd chants. Syn breaks away from Matt and Rev and jumps on Mark again. "Oh my god." Lisa said

Matt and Rev pull Syn off again and take him off the stage then backstage where Zacky and Johnny are waiting. Zacky is holding Syn's hat, sun glasses, and bandanna. "Calm down!" Matt said. "He had that coming." Syn said. "Yeah and might have gotten yourself fired!" Rev said. "I'll deal with the repercussions later." Syn said taking his stuff from Zacky. "Whoa." Brianna said. "I gotta make a call. I'll be right back." Diamond said

* * *

Diamond gets up and walks into her bedroom dialing Syn's phone. "And that's probably Hunter there." Johnny said. Syn grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "No its Diamond." He said walking away to answer it. "You gotta admit the man had it coming. He kept cracking jokes about the leaked video and Syn was getting heated." Matt said. "He riled him up." Zacky said. Syn answered his phone. "You saw it?" He asked. "We saw the whole thing. I don't blame you." She said. "He was asking for it. I'm just worried about what Hunter will say." He said. "I'm still worried about Corey. I haven't told the girls yet." She said

"I told you not worry about him. They're just empty threats. He's made threats before and never did anything." He said. "I know but I just feel like he's serious this time." Diamond said. "You wanna come stay at my house tonight in case he tries anything?" He asked. "Sure." She said. "Great. You can come by say around seven?" He asked. "Okay I'll be there." She said. "Okay. I gotta go we're gonna head by the studio and work on the album a bit." He said. "Okay." She said. Syn hung up his phone and sighed watching the guys walk up. Diamond sits on the bed and thinks about the first time she met Syn.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Diamond stood in the hallway with Brianna putting her jacket on. "Yeah I'm still getting used to everything." She said. "Its gonna take some time. You just got out of rehab a few weeks ago." Brianna said. "I know." She said pulling her hair our of her jacket. Brianna heard yelling and looked over and saw Syn. "And here comes Syn." She said. Diamond looked over seeing Syn walking down the hallway. Syn took his sunglasses off and smirked. "Well hey there sweet thing." He said walking up to Diamond. "Hello." She said. "Syn, this is Diamond. Diamond, this is Synyster Gates the lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold." Brianna said. "Nice to meet you." Diamond said holding her hand out. Syn grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure's all mine darling." He said. Diamond chuckled. "You're cute but no amount of flirting with make me sleep with you." She said. Syn was taken back, no girl had ever rejected. "We'll see about that." He said putting his sunglasses back on and walking away. "In your dream." She said. "I'll be back counting on that." He said. Diamond looked at Brianna. "He flirts with every woman he meets don't worry about him." She said making Diamond nod_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Diamond." Samantha said. Diamond snapped out of her thought. "Yeah?" She asked. "You okay?" Samantha asked. "Yeah just thinking about something. Whats up?" She asked. "You wanna get some pizza and watch a movie?" She asked. "Yeah. Menu is on the refrigerator." She said. "Great." She said going back to the living room. Diamond smiled a bit then went back to the kitchen

As the guys are heading towards the car Matt lets the other members pass him before walking with Syn. "Where were you this morning? I went by your house this morning to pick you up and weren't home." He said. "Huh? Oh I was at a friends." He said. "What friend?" He asked. "Zacky's." He said. "Okay." Matt said and walked him with him to the car. Syn was relived he didn't push the issue. Zacky was waiting for Matt to unlock the car when Syn came up to him. "If Matt asks you if I was at your house last night say yes." He said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I told him I was at your house last night. He asked me where I was because I wasn't home when he came to pick me up." He said. "You were at Diamond's last night weren't you?" He asked. "Yeah I was." He said. "Okay guys lets go." Matt said. The two get into the car and Matt starts towards the studio and Syn gets a call from Stephanie. "Hello Ms McMahon." He said. "Hello Synyster." She said. "Hunter wanted me to call you and tell you that he needs to see you when you get to the studio." She said. "Okay." He said and hung up. "Gotta see hunter when we get there." He said. "Uh oh." Johnny said and Syn elbowed him. Zacky thinks about his and Syn's conversation and thinks about the first time he walked in on him and Diamond

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Zacky was walking down the hallway heading to a closet to get some guitar strings. He walked up to the door and heard music but didn't think anything of it as music all played in there. He put the key in the lock and opened it. He stopped when he saw Syn and Diamond in there. Diamond had her head back moaning and Syn had his face buried in his neck kissing it. When Diamond raised her head she opened her eyes and saw Zacky. "Oh shit Zacky." She said. Syn looked up. "Zacky." He said. "I didn't see anything. I was just grabbing guitar strings and here they are." He said and shut the door and locking it. Syn looked at Diamond and the two started laughing._

 _*End of flashback*_

Back at the studio Syn went to Hunter's office as the rest of the guys went to the studio. "Hunter, Mr. Gates is here." Stephanie said. "Send him in." He said. Syn walked in a few seconds later. "I saw the interview." He said. "Let me guess I'm fired this time?" Syn asked walking over to his desk. "No. In fact I don't blame you for hitting that guy, he had it coming." He said. "So you're not punishing me?" He asked. "No." Hunter leaned back in his chair. "Like I said he had it coming. He riled you up. Wanted to get a reaction out of you." He said. Syn nodded. "Uh thanks." He said. "You're still on probation thought." He said. "I figured that." He said. "Good. You're dismissed." He said. Syn put his sunglasses back on and walked out. As he was walking down the hall back to the elevators he watched Stephanie walk into Hunter's office pulling her shirt down and shook his head smirking

"So Corey came by this morning." Diamond said taking a bit of her pizza. "What did he want?" Lisa asked. "Well he threatened to make my life a living hell." She said. "Of course he did. He said that before and didn't do anything." Brianna said. "But this time I kinda worried he might do something. He seemed kinda serious." She said. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's just upset you don't want him anymore." Samantha said. "What are you gonna do if he does anything?" Tianna asked. "I don't know." Diamond said. "You wanna stay with one of us in case he does?" Brianna said. "I'm gonna stay with Syn." She sad. "Syn?" Tianna asked. "Yeah. I called him and told him what he did and he asked if I wanted to stay with him the night." She said. "Oh." She said

That night at Syn's house, Diamond walked up to the door and knocked. Syn opened the door a few minutes later and smiled kissing her before letting her in. What they didn't know was that Corey was sitting in his car watching them. He grit his teeth watching Diamond walk into the house. He looked over at the passenger seat and picked up an envelope and pulled a picture out. The camera showed that Corey was holding a picture of Syn in what looked like him walking up to a bar. He smirked and put the picture up and drove to Hunter's house. He walked up to Hunter's door and laid the envelope on his welcome mat and walked away getting in his car and driving off

"Has Corey called you?" Syn asked handing Diamond a drink. "No. I blocked his number. He can't take a hint." She said. "Ain't that the truth. I spoke to Hunter." He said. "What did he say?" She asked. "He didn't punish me surprisingly instead he pretty much said good job." He said. "Oh wow. I didn't know you could even fight." She said. "Well when you live here in California you learn to take care of yourself and I was once apart of a fight club when I was teenager. My mom didn't know however but I haven't been to a fight club in years." He said. "The guy had it coming. Kept cracking jokes about the video it just set me off." He said. "Can I just say you looked hot all angry." She said. Syn looked at her. "Oh really?" He asked. "Yeah." She said sitting her glass on the table. Syn sat his glass down and pulled her into a hot angry kiss.

The next few minutes were a blur as Syn and Diamond pulled each other clothes off. Syn pulled Diamond into his lap and slid into her with a moan. An hour went by and the two fell asleep on the couch. The next morning Hunter opened his door and saw the envelope. He reached down and grabbed it opening it up and pulling the picture out looking at it. He shook his head and headed to the office. In the studio Syn sat in the chair working on guitar parts for another song when Hunter walks in. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. Syn looked up at him. "What?" He asked. "I thought I told you were not supposed to go to a bar or any where that served alcohol?" He asked. "You did." He said

"Then why did you go to a bar last night?" He asked. Syn put his guitar down. "I didn't." He said. "Well this photo says differently." He said dropping the photo in front of him. Syn looked at the photo then stood up. "Hunter, I never went to a bar last night. I never even left my house. We came here after our interview yesterday we came here worked on some things and then I went home. I never even went out." He said. "Where did you even get this photo?" He asked. "It was outside my door this morning." He said. "I'm telling you the truth Hunter I never went to a bar or any place that served alcohol last night." He said. "Well this picture is telling me differently Syn." He said and sighed. "And I'm sorry I have to do this but..." He trailed off. "Come on Hunter I'm telling you the truth. Please don't do this." He said. "I'm sorry Syn but you're fired and banned from playing any music. Gather you're stuff and leave the building." He said. Hunter grabbed the photo and walked out. Syn leaned over the sound board then grabbed his cup and threw it against the wall.

* * *

Syn is putting his bags in the trunk of the cab when Diamond comes outside. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm fired." He said putting his guitar in the trunk. "Fired? For what?" She asked. "Someone gave Hunter of photo of me supposedly going into a bar." He said shutting the trunk. "You never even went to a bar. In fact you never even left your house last night." She said. "That's what I tried to tell him but he wouldn't have it. Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Syn kissed her on the cheek then got in the car. The cab pulled out of the parking lot after Syn told him where to go

Diamond watched the cab drive off. "Corey." She shook her head then walked back inside. "Where's Syn going?" Zacky asked. "He got fired." She said. "Fired? For what?" Rev asked. "Hunter got a photo of him supposedly going into a bar last night and he never went into a bar. He never even left his house last night." She said. "How do you know that?" Matt asked. "I stayed at his house last night. Long story but I gotta pay someone a visit." She said going to grab her purse.

Hunter shut his door and looked at the two employees who were following Syn. "Why didn't you tell me Syn went to a bar last night?" He asked. "Because he never went to a bar. In fact he never left his house." One of them said. "I was at the back of his house and he never left out the back." The other said. "Him and Diamond never left, and Diamond doesn't drink anymore" The other said. "What was Diamond doing a Syn's house?" He asked. They shrugged. "We do know that before Diamond went into Synyster's house last night they did share a kiss." The other one said. "This picture of Syn tells me other wise." Hunter said. "Sir that pictures edited." One of them said. "Yeah. Syn is walking the same was he was when Avenged Sevenfold played at your brother's birthday party last year." One said

Hunter looked at the picture. "Okay you guys are dismissed." He said. He was left too his thoughts as the two employees left. Diamond took a deep breath then walked up to the door. Corey opened the door a few minutes later. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I know you had something to do with that photo of Syn supposedly going to a bar last night when he never did." She said. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "Don't play stupid with me Corey. I know exactly why you did it. You can't get it through your thick head that I am done with you. You're upset that I moved on and you can't except that." She said. "I told you I was gonna make your life a living hell didn't I? You didn't believe me." He said smirking. Diamond slaps him. "You mess with me or Syn again and my next visit won't be so nice." She said and began to walk away. "Oh and one more thing." She said and punched him in the face making him fall. "Leave me alone!" Diamond got in her car and drove off

Over at Syn's house Syn is talking on the phone with Matt. "No Matt I didn't go to a bar last night I swear. Me and Diamond just sat here and watched a movie since she was worried about Corey." He said. "Corey is claiming he's gonna make her life a living hell. I don't know look I'm gonna make me something to eat. I'll talk to you later." He said. and hung up. Later that day Diamond is asleep with her head on Syn's lap as he runs a hand through her hair. Matt and the rest of the guys are sitting eating at a restaurant with the girl. He sneaks a glance at Brianna ever now and then who looks at him and smiles. Syn holds Diamond as they sleep.

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	3. Season One Episode Three

**Here is episode three**

 **Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! I only own the OC's**

* * *

 **Rock Dynasty: Season One Episode Three**

 **Synopsis:** **As both Justice and Avenged Sevenfold began rehearsal for the showcase Syn deals with not having a job and not being able to play music. Meanwhile, Rev deals with someone from his past. Plus, while confronting Corey he reveals he only made the photo because he found out that Diamond and Syn are sleeping together**

 **Cast:**

 **Matt 'M' Shadows-Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Synyster Gates-Lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Johnny Christ-Bass player Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Zacky Vengeance-Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **The Rev-Drummer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Lead singer for Justice**

 **Brianna Reigns-Lead guitarist for Justice**

 **Tianna Rollins-Bass player for Justice**

 **Lisa Peterson-Rhythm guitarist for Justice**

 **Samantha Cunningham-Drummer for Justice**

* * *

 **Showcase rehearsal**

Zacky walked up to Matt. "You talk to Syn any since he was fired?" He asked. "Talked to him this morning. He's bored out of his mind." Matt said crossing his arms. "Of course." He said watching the replacement lead guitarist. "We need him back. This guy isn't cutting it." He said. "I know but can we do?" He asked. "We can talk to Hunter. Get him to change his mind about Syn. We know Syn didn't get himself fired. Someone planted that photo." He said. "You got the same idea I do?" He asked. "You think someone planted that photo?" He asked. "Of course I do. We just have to figure out who it was." He said. "Okay guys take 5!" The showcase director said. Rev walked off the stage. "Hey I'm gonna get a hot dog you want anything?" He asked. "Nah were good." Zacky said. "Okay." Rev said and walked out

"Okay so what do we do?" Zacky asked. "I got a plan come on." Matt said. "Are we gonna include the others on this?" Zacky asked. "I already told Johnny. He went to Hunter's office to get the photo." He said. "Johnny is the only one that get into places undetected." He said. "Yeah." Matt said. Rev stood at the hot dog stand watching as his hot dog was fixed. "Rev?" Someone asked. Rev looked at them. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Its Lisa. Lisa Wilkinson." She said. "I'm sorry it doesn't ring a bell." He said paying for his hot dogs and drink. "Not many people remember me. I left school in the 10th grade." She said as he sat down on a bench. Rev looked up at her as he took a bit of his hotdog. "Why's that?" He asked. "Its a long story. We went to high school together." She said. Rev looked at her then remembered

 _*Flashback*_

 _Rev is standing in the front office with Syn when they hear yelling in the hall. They went out into the hall as a crowd gathered and saw two men pushing a gurney with Lisa on it. "Isn't that Lisa Wilkinson?" Syn asked. "Yep." Rev said. "It's okay sweetie it's okay. Their gonna make you all better." A woman who appeared to be Lisa's mother said. Lisa stopped screaming and looked at Rev. "I'm gonna hurt you! Hurt you!" She said as she was taken out of the school. "Oh my god." Syn said. "I don't know why she yelled at me I ain't got nothing to do with it." Rev said. "Don't worry about her." Syn said_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Well it was nice to see you again but I gotta get back to rehearsal." Rev said and walked away. Brianna looked at Rev when he comes in. "Are you okay? You looked a little freaked out." She said. "Yeah I'm good." He said. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "Just asking." She said patting his shoulder then walked on stage.

Johnny came in. "Okay I got the photo." He said holding up the folder. "Good. Let's go talk over here." Matt said. Johnny sat down next to Zacky and opened the folder. "The picture looks edited to me." He said. Rev picked the picture up. "What do you think Rev?" Zacky asked. Rev looked over the picture. "It is edited. Whoever did this picture wanted to make it seem like Syn was going into a bar. Syn was telling the truth he never went a bar." He said. "We have to find out who made this picture." Matt said. "Who though?" Johnny asked.

"Wait Syn told me when I talked to him on the phone the other night that Diamond was worried about Corey threatening to make her life a living hell." Matt said. "And Diamond was at Syn's house last night." Rev said. "What if this is Corey's way of trying to make Diamond's life a living hell?" Matt asked. "Why would he go after Syn if he wants to mess Diamond?" Johnny asked. "Because he knows how close Diamond and Syn are." Rev said. "A little too close now." Zacky said. "What?" Matt asked. "Nothing. What are we gonna do?" Zacky asked. "Well we need to pay Corey a visit after rehearsal." Matt said.

Syn is sitting on the couch looking for something to watch on TV waiting for his pizza he orderes to arrive when Diamond calls him. "Shouldn't you he rehearsing?" He asked. "We are but the guys are at the moment. I got you something." She said. "My job back?" He asked. "No but I rented your favorite movie and I was thinking I come over later after rehearsal and watch it and order Chinese." She said. "I'd like that." He said. "Great. I'll be there around 6." She said. "Okay." He said

* * *

Syn saw he has a text message and looked at it seeing it was Matt. "Hey we figured out who edited that photo. Call you later."-Shads. Syn shook his head and heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing his money and walking over to the door and opening it he paid the delivery guy and took his pizza then closed and locked the door. Later that night Syn opened the door when doorbell ring and someone knocked on the door.

"Oh hey. How was rehearsal?" Syn asked. "Long but it went pretty well." She said. Syn let her in then shut the door. "So I got the Chinese food and your favorite movie." She said. "You're a life saver." He said. "I know." She said. "I'll go get plate and a fork." He said. "Okay." She said. Syn walked into the kitchen. As Diamond was getting the Chinese food out of the bag she saw the paper laying on the table. "You've been looking at the job ads?" She asked as Syn came back into the living room. "Yeah. I figured since I can't play music I might as well get a real job." He said handing her drink after sitting the plates on the table

"You'll get your job back and you'll be playing music again very soon." She said. "When? In the next month?" He asked sitting down. "Don't worry we have a plan." She said. "That's what I'm worried about." He said. "You're worried about our plan?" She asked. "Its not that. Its just the last time we had a plan we ended up in jail." He said. "Yeah but that was last time. Samantha's the one that wanted to break into the library." She said. "I know. Okay lets eat and watch the movie." He said grabbing his plate

 _*Flashback*_

 _Rev sat on a bench near the door and looked at Samantha. "This is your fault." He said. Samantha looked at him. "You don't think I know that?" She asked. "Okay come on lets not argue. Maybe Hunter will get us out of here." Matt said. "Or leave us here." Syn said. "I am not spending the night in jail. No way uh huh." Zacky said. "Well you won't have a choice if we don't get out of here." Johnny said. "Shut-up." Zacky said hitting him on the head. "Hey." He said pushing him. "Don't push me." He said pushing him back. Syn who was sitting between them had to lean back so he wouldn't get hit. "Matt." He said. "Zacky! Johnny!" Matt said making them stop. "Stop it." He said. "Jesus Christ." Brianna said making Diamond and Tianna chuckle. A deputy walked over. "Okay you guys are free to go. Your ride is waiting outside." He said. The two bands walked out of the cell and walked out of the police station_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

After the movie ended Syn grabbed a blanket and covered Diamond up. As he was cleaning up he heard his phone ringing and grabbed it. "Whats up?" He asked. "You know we found out who edited that photo of you supposedly going into a bar." Matt said. "Yeah. Who did it?" He asked. "Corey." He said. "Why would Corey do that?" He asked. "Because he knows how close you and Diamond are." He said. "But why would he mess with me?" He asked. "I guess this is his way of trying to make Diamond's life a living hell." He said. He sighed. "What are you guys gonna do?" He asked. "Gonna go pay him a little visit." Matt said. "Just don't do anything stupid." Syn said. "I can't make any promises on that. Look I gotta go I'll call you later." He said. "Be careful." He said. "I will." He said

As the guys drove down the street Rev looked out the window and swore he saw Lisa walking passed the car. "Hey I ran into Lisa earlier today." He said. Zacky looked at him. "Crazy Lisa?" He asked. "Yep and I keep thinking I see her walking passed the car. Kinda freaked me out a little bit because the last time we saw her she was being carried out on a stretcher to a mental hospital." He said. "And she yelled at you." Matt said. "She said she was gonna hurt me." He said. "Don't worry about her." He said. "I'm trying not too." He said. "Look there's Corey's house." Johnny said. Matt smirked and pulled over. "Remember the plan?" He asked. "Yeah break down the door and scared the shit out of him." Zacky said making everyone laugh. "No." Matt said. "That was good though." He said

"We knock on his backdoor and while he goes to check it we sneak in through the front." Rev said. "Lets go. Rev you got the camera ready?" Matt asked. "Ready and recording." He said. As Rev and Matt walk up to the house Zacky and Johnny head to the back of the house. "He's sitting on the couch." Rev said. Johnny reaches up and knocks on the door loudly that Matt and Rev heard it. "Damn." Matt whispered. "There he goes." Rev said. Matt picks the lock and walks in with Rev behind him. Zacky and Johnny come back to the front and walk in with them. "Stupid kids." Corey said and shut the door. He locked it then walked back into the living room stopping in his tracks. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked

Rev pointed the camera at him as Matt stood up from his place on the couch. "You know why were here." Matt said. "You're here about that photo." He said walking into the room. "We need to know why you edited that photo." Zacky said. "I ain't telling you guys shit. Get out of my house." He said. "Rev." Matt said. Rev handed the camera to Johnny and grabbed Corey by the neck putting him in the position to potential snap his neck. Matt grabs Corey by the chin. "If you don't tell us why you edited that picture Rev here at my signal will snap your neck in half." Matt said. "Fuck you." Corey said and spit in his face. "Oh boy." Zacky said. Matt wiped his cheek off and smirked. "Rev." He said. Rev started to tightening his grip on Corey's head to snap his neck. "Wait, wait, wait. Okay, okay I'll tell you." He said

* * *

"Okay. Rev put him down on his knees." He said. Rev kicked him in the back of the knee and made him sit down. "Speak." He said. Johnny walked closed with the camera. "A few weeks ago I went to Diamond's apartment and when I knocked Syn walked out." He said. "Its Synyster to you." Zacky said. "Okay so Syn walked out of Diamond's apartment when you to knocked on the door but that doesn't tell us why you made the photo." Rev said. "I only made it because I found out that Diamond and Synyster were sleeping together." Corey said. "I vowed to make Diamond's life a living hell and I guess it worked because she doesn't have her little boyfriend around." He said. The rest of the guys looked at each other. Matt grabbed Corey by the throat

"I'm gonna tell you right now face to face. You stay away from Diamond and leave her alone." He said. "And if I don't?" He asked. "Then our next visit won't be so friendly. Oh and we got your whole confession on camera." He said and then laughed. "Lets go boys." He said. Rev spit in Corey's face as they walked out. "So Syn and Diamond are sleeping together?" Johnny asked. "According to Corey they are." Matt said. "Wonder how long that's been going on?" Rev asked. "I don't know I guess we have to ask them." Zacky said trying not to reveal he had walked on them once.

An hour or so later they pull up to Rev's house and he gets out of the car and goes into his house but waving at the guys before they drive away. He walked into his house and sat his keys on the TV stand then closes and locks his door. He looked over at his patio door and saw that it was opened. He walked over to and looked out but didn't see anyone so he closed the door and closed the blinds. He locked the patio door then went to his room to go to bed. What he didn't know was that Lisa was inside his hallway closet watching his every move

"So you got him to confess?" Syn asked. "Yep. Got it on video. I'll show it to you tomorrow." Matt said. "Good. One step closer to getting my job back." He said. "Yes then we gotta show it to Hunter." He said. "Yeah. I'm gonna get to bed, I'll call you tomorrow." He said. "Yeah." He said. Syn hung up then looked over at a sleeping Diamond and laid down beside her. Matt walked over to his door when he heard someone knocking. He looked through the peep hole and smiled then opened it. "Abbey." He said. Abbey smiled at him. "Hey lover." She said. Matt held the door open for her and watched her walk then shut and locked the door. Matt picked her up and carried her to his room and kicked the door shut

* * *

 **Here you go**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	4. Season One Episode Four

**Here is episode four**

 **Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! I only own the OC's!**

* * *

 **Rock Dynasty: Season One Episode Four**

 **Synopsis: The guys show the video to Hunter and he calls in Diamond and Syn. After explaining what happened in the video the two reveal they have been sleeping together. Hunter gives Syn his job back but tells him and Diamond he doesn't mind them sleeping together but just keep it out of the media. Meanwhile, Rev continues to deal with Lisa. After the guys show everyone the video Diamond and Syn reveal they had been sleeping together. Plus, Syn decides to tell Diamond how he feels about her**

 **Cast:**

 **Matt 'M' Shadows-Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Synyster Gates-Lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Zacky Vengeance-Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Johnny Christ-Bass player for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **James Sullivan as The Rev-The drummer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Lead singer for Justice**

 **Brianna Reigns-Lead guitarist for Jusice**

 **Lisa Peterson-Rhythm guitarist for Justice**

 **Tianna Rollins-Bass player for Justice**

 **Samantha Cunningham-The drummer for Justice**

* * *

Hunter sits in his office looking over paperwork. "Sir I have Avenged Sevenfold out here and they need to see you." Stephanie said. "Send them in." He said. Stephanie opened the door and let them in. "Look guys I know you're upset about Syn being fired but I had no choice." Hunter said. "That's not were here. We found out who made that photo and we have a confession of it on video." Matt said. "Who?" He asked. "Corey Taylor." He said. "The guy who's been messing with Diamond?" He asked. "Yeah. Rev play the video." He said. Rev finished hooking the camera up to the TV and pressed play. Hunter leaned forward and watched the video.

"I only made it because I found out Diamond and Synyster were sleeping together." Corey said in the video. "I vowed to make Diamond's life a living hell and I guess it worked because she doesn't have her little boyfriend around." He said in the video. The video ended and everyone looked at Hunter. "Get Syn and Diamond in here." He said. Zacky grabbed his phone and dialed Syn's number as Johnny went to go get Diamond. "Hey whats up?" Syn asked when he answered the phone. "Hey Hunter needs to see you and Diamond." Zacky said. "Why both of us?" He asked. "He just needs to see you." He said. "Okay. I'm was coming to get the rest of my stuff anyway." He said. "Okay." He said and hung up. "He's on his way." He said.

Johnny walked into the studio. "Hey Diamond. Hunter needs to see you." He said. "For what?" He asked. "He didn't say. I just came to get you." He said. "Okay." She said closing her song book and heading up to Hunter's office. When Syn walked in the guys patted him on the shoulder as they walked out. "Have a seat guys." Hunter said. They walk over and sit down. "Now the guys showed me a video of Corey confessing that he is the one who edited the photo of you Syn going into that bar. You were telling the truth." He said

"Of course I was." Syn said. Hunter held his hand up. "But what he said in the video was interesting." He said. "What did he say?" Diamond asked. "He said he only made the photo because he found out that you Diamond and Syn are sleeping together." He said. Syn and Diamond look at each other. "Is that true true?" He asked. Syn sighed. "Yes." He said. "How long has it been going on?" He asked. "A few months now." Diamond said. Syn ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess this means I'm black listed." He said. "No. I did some studying over this picture and it's obviously edited so Syn I'm giving you your job back." He said. Syn smiled. "Thank you Jesus." He said. "But." He said. "I'm still on probation." He said. "Yes and I don't mind if you guys sleep together just try and keep it out of the media." He said.

"Yes sir." They said. "You're dismissed. Get to work." He said. Diamond puts her hand on Syn's shoulder as they walk down the hall. "See told you you'd get your job back." She said. Syn smiled putting his hand on her hand.

* * *

"You know. Thought I was going crazy the other night." Rev said after the showed the video to the rest of the girls. "Why you say that?" Johnny asked. "Well when I got home the other night I put all my stuff down and happened to look over at my patio door and saw that it was opened." He said. "Maybe you left it open and forgot about it." Matt said. "No I know for a fact I closed. I think Lisa is playing tricks on me." He said. "Who's Lisa?" Samantha asked. "A crazy girl we went to high school with." Zacky said. She nodded as Syn and Diamond walked in.

"Well?" Matt asked. "I'm back." He said. The guys cheered. "Finally." Rev said. "I missed the place." He said. "Okay now the we got that out the way. Here's the video." Johnny said. Syn pressed play and him and Diamond watched it. After the video ended Syn handed the camera back to Rev. "Well?" Brianna asked. "Okay yes it's true we are sleeping together." Diamond said. "And how long has it been going on?" Lisa asked. "A few months." Syn said putting his arm around Diamond. "Hunter's find with it?" Tianna asked. "As long as we keep it out of the media yeah." Syn said. "Lord when did it start?" Johnny asked. "Well when you spend a few hours in a small recording booth is gets a little steamy." Diamond said smiling at Syn. "Well it started off in the booth but ended up at my house." He said

*Flashback*

Diamond laughs at another one of Syn's jokes. "You are so hilarious." She said. "I try." He said. Diamond goes to walk out of the recording booth when she trips over the microphone cord and Syn catches her. "Oh my god thank you." She said. "No problem." He said. The two stared at each other and Syn leans in and kisses her. Diamond pulls away abruptly. Syn looks at her then her lips. Diamond grabs him by the jacket and kisses him. Syn pressed her against the wall kissing her. Over at his apartment Syn and Diamond walked in kissing. Syn drops his keys and jacket in the floor and presses Diamond against the wall near the kitchen. Diamond dropped her purse in the floor and put her arms around his neck

After a few minutes they pull away. Diamond unzips her leather jacket and throws it away. "Bedroom?" Syn asked and Diamond nodded. Syn grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner. He pulled her into a kiss and walked them into the bedroom. Syn pulled his hat and bandanna off. Diamond pushed his shirt up and Syn took it off dropping it in the floor. Diamond kissed him as Syn picked her up carrying her over to the bed

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Okay ew." Matt said making everything laugh. "Okay let's get to work." Brianna said. Both bands go to their respective studios. As Rev follows the guys he begins to feel as if someone is watching him and begins to have strange texts. He didn't realize that the guys had already gone into the studio. "I'm gonna get you." One one the texts read. "Rev? You coming?" Johnny asked. "Yeah." He said and walked in. "So Rev ran into crazy Lisa." Matt said

"Are you serious?" Syn asked looking at him. "Yeah and I think she's following me." Rev said. "She probably still thinks you're together." He said. "I hope not." He said. That night at Rev's apartment as he's watching TV he keeps hearing noises in his room but when he goes to look there is nothing there. He then passes out on his couch for a couple hours.

When he wakes up it's a little past one and he sits up and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and looked out the patio door. He turns around and comes face to face with Lisa. "Lisa." He said. Lisa gave him a crazy smile. "Hey Rev." She said walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked backing up. "What I can't see my friend?" She asked. "We were never friends." Rev said. "Oh really?" She asked. Rev nodded as he was against the patio door. Lisa hit him with the butt of her gun and began walking around the room talking crazy. Rev grabbed his head as it was bleeding and heard his phone ringing. When he didn't answer Syn looked at his phone. "That's weird. Rev always answers his phone." He said

"Maybe he's asleep." Brianna said. "Even when he's asleep he answers. The phone always wakes him up." Matt said. Syn calls his phone again and this time Rev answers and puts it on speaker. "I spent 5 years in that place. 5 years! Not once did you visit me!" Lisa said. Syn looks at everyone. "Lisa's at his apartment." He said. Matt takes the phone and listen. "We need to get to over there." He said. They leave a tip for their waitress and head over to Rev's apartment calling the police on the way.

Lisa walks closer to Rev be he sweeps her legs out from under her and her guns goes flying. Rev makes a run for the door and runs out of the apartment running into the guys. "Oh my god Rev. Are you okay?" Zacky asked. Rev goes to say something but passes out. "He may have a concussion." Syn said. "You guys take him outside we got Lisa." Matt said. Zacky and Johnny take Rev outside to the ambulance. Matt and Syn go into the apartment as cops are arresting Lisa. "Did she escape?" Synyster asked. "Yeah. We've been searching for her for a couple weeks." One of the cops said. "Damn." Matt said. "Come on lets go to Rev." Syn said.

At the hospital, everyone walks into Rev's room. "Hey how you feeling?" Matt asked. "Like I got my head bashed in. I have a slight concussion." He said. "Lisa hit you with her gun." Zacky said. "Did she escape?" He asked fixing his hospital bracelet. "Yeah couple weeks ago. Cops said they had been looking for her." Syn said. "Jesus Christ." He said. "At least you're okay." Samantha said. "Yeah." He said. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Syn said and walked out.

A few minutes later Diamond walked outside. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah just getting from fresh air." He said. "I forget you hate hospitals." She said walking over to him. Syn looked at her and gave her a kiss. Diamond kissed him back. "Everyone took it well." He said. "Yeah they did." She said. Zacky sits down in the chair beside Rev's bed. "How she'd get in?" He asked. "Cops says through the patio door." Matt said. "I keep forgetting to lock it bet you I'll remember now." Rev said. A nurse knocked on the door. "Sorry guys but visiting hours are over." She said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm just staying over night." Rev said. "Goodnight." Matt said. "Night guys." He said. "See you tomorrow." Lisa Peterson said kissing him on the cheek. Zacky patted him on the shoulder and walked over with everyone else.

* * *

Tianna walked into her apartment and saw Joey sitting on the couch. "Hey you're home." She said. "Yep I'm home." He said laying the remote on the table. "How's everything?" He asked. "The last few weeks have been crazy but hopefully everything is settling down now." She said. "What happened?" He asked. "Well for starters TMZ posted a video of Syn having sex with a stripper outside a bar in LA then he got put on probation for it then got into a fight with an interviewer who kept making jokes about the video." She said. "Yeah I heard about that." He said. "Corey kept messing with Diamond as usual. He threatened to make her life a living hell, gave Hunter a photo of Syn supposedly going into a bar." She said

"Wait Corey is still messing with Diamond?" He asked. "Yeah he is. Poor guy can't get it through his head that she moved on from him." She said taking her boots off. "Oh and uh Diamond and Syn are sleeping together." She said. "Really?" He asked. "Yep and then Syn got fired because of the photo but he's back now. The guys got a confession from Corey on a video." She said. "Jesus I missed a lot of stuff didn't I?" He asked. "Yeah you did. Scarlett asleep?" She asked. "Yeah. Poor girl was tired, the drumming competition tired her out." He said. "She win?" She asked. "1st place in every part of it." He said pointing over to the mantle. Tianna walked over and looked at the trophies. "I'll congratulate her in the morning. Make her some blueberry pancakes before her teacher gets here." She said. "Lets get to bed." She said. "Yeah. Driving here all the way from Vegas has tired me out." He said turning the TV off and following her to the bedroom

Zacky grabs his bag and gets out of the car then locking it. He walked into his house and locked his door. "Yoo hoo." Someone said. Zacky looked over and saw his mom in his kitchen. "Mom?" He asked. "Hey sweetie." She said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I brought you some groceries. You've been so busy lately I just wanted to help out." She said. "Mom, you didn't have too." He said. "I know but I wanted too. Come on go get changed I'm making your favorite." She said. "Chicken Parmesan?" He asked. "Of course." She said. "Thanks mom." He said and kissed her on the cheek. He went to his room and changed his clothes

Diamond stood in the bathroom brushing her hair as she got ready for bed. She heard a knock on her door. She walked into the living room and looked the peep hole. She opened the door and lets Syn in. "Everything okay?" She asked closing the door. "Yeah. I just wanted to come over and talk to you." He said. "Come on lets sit on the couch." She said. The two walk over to the couch and sit down. "Whats up?" She asked. Syn took his sunglasses off. Diamond pulled her robe around her and looked at him. "I honestly don't know how to say this but..." Syn grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across it. "Diamond, I love you." He said. Diamond looked up at him. "You love me?" She asked. "Yeah, I have for a while. I guess my feelings for you just got stronger since we've started sleeping together." He said.

"Uh wow um." She said. "I just don't love you I'm madly in love with you." He said watching her. "I really needed to get that off my chest. Its fine if you don't feel the..." Diamond cuts Syn off with a kiss. Synyster kissed her back as Diamond held onto his shoulder. After a few minutes they both pulled away from the kiss. "What was that for?" He asked. "I feel the same way about you." She said smiling. Syn smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his tattooed arms around her. He stood up and carried her into the bedroom shutting the door with his foot

"Yeah. Okay dad see you this weekend bye." Brianna said hanging up. "Dad?" Roman asked. "Yeah he said he might come by this weekend. Him, Crystal, and Teresa are gonna be in Huntington Beach. Teresa has a choir thing this Saturday." She said. "Oh good. At least she's doing okay now." He said. "Yeah that's right. You feeling okay?" She asked. "Yeah just restless." He said. "I know. You'll be okay." She said.

Matt and Johnny sit on his couch playing a game. "Ha! I win again." Matt said as they played a football game. "That cause you're good at it. I suck at video games anyway." Johnny said. "Man come you're doing good." He said. "Okay then rematch." He said. "Okay but I warn you this won't be pretty." He said. "You said that last time." He said. Rev sighed looking up at the ceiling then turning over and falling asleep

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R :) Enjoy**

 **Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


	5. Season One Episode Five

**Here is Episode Five. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG WROTE IN THIS STORY!**

 **Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY! I only own the OC's!**

* * *

 **Rock Dynasty: Season One Episode Five**

 **Synopsis: Diamond is happy when her and Synyster wake up as couple. However she forgot to tell him that her brother is coming to see her knowing Syn and Dean don't really get along. Rev is released from the hospital after Crazy Lisa's attack. Meanwhile, both bands continue rehearsal for the showcase and Brianna gets jealous when Matt brings a girl with him to the rehearsal. Also, Syn and Johnny get into a fight after Johnny says some stuff about Diamond when he's drunk. Plus, Diamond is surprised when Dean take her and Syn being together really well**

 **Cast:**

 **Matt 'M' Shadows-Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Synyster Gates-Lead guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Zacky Vengeance-Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Johnny Christ-Bass player for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **The Rev-Drummer for Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Diamond Ambrose-Lead singer for Justice**

 **Brianna Reigns-Lead guitarist for Justice**

 **Lisa Peterson-Rhythm guitarist for Justice**

 **Tianna Rollins-Bass player for Justice**

 **Samantha Cunningham-Drummer for Justice**

* * *

Diamond opens her eyes and looks around the room adjusting to her surroundings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked over at Syn who was just waking up. Syn adjusted to the light of the room and looked at her. "Good morning." She said. "Morning." Syn said sitting up and giving her a kiss. Syn pushed the covers off of him and reached down grabbing his clothes. "Nice ass." She said laying down. "Hey your ass is nicer than mine." He said slapping her on the ass then giving it a squeeze. "Well you seem to hit it every chance you get." She said laughing. Syn smirked and kissed her and she kissed him back. Syn was about to climbed on the bed when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Corey?" He asked. "I don't know let me go look." She said getting up. She slipped on her robe and walked to the door looking through the peep hole. "Crap. Its my brother." She said. "You're brother? You didn't know he was coming over?" He asked. "No I knew he was coming over I just forgot to tell you." She said. "You know he hates my guts. What the heck are you gonna do?" He asked. "Hide in my room and do not come out." She said. Syn walked back into the room and Diamond shut the door then ran over and over the door. "Took you a while." Dean said walking in. "Sorry I was in the bathroom." She said. Dean sat a bag on the counter. "I stopped by the store and bought you some snacks." He said. "Thanks." She said. "So uh why did you come by. You never actually said on the phone why you were coming by." She said. "What I can't come see my sister?" He asked. "You can but normally you don't call and tell me you're coming by. You just come on by." She said

"Okay, okay. You remember that interview I had with that construction company?" He asked. "Yeah what about it?" She asked. "Well I got a call from them yesterday and I got the job." He said. "Oh that's amazing." She said hugging him. "Yeah I was gonna call dad and told him and mom then I realized." He said. "Yeah." She said. "Ow." They heard from bedroom. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh um I just watching TV." She said. Syn sits on the bed rubbing his hand hoping Dean buys it. "Oh. Are you hard of hearing?" He asked. "No the channel its on is just loud." She said. Syn sighs a breath of relief when he buys it. "Oh since you're here can you go into my closet and get my black pair of high heeled boots so I can wear them today?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. When he disappears in the bathroom Diamond goes over and opens her bedroom door pulling Syn. "You got a few minutes." She said. Syn gives her a kiss and opens the door. "I'll see you at rehearsal." He whispers. "Okay. Go." She said. He walks out and closes the door.

"Who was that?" Dean asked when he came back into the room. "Wrong apartment." She said. "Oh well here are your boots." He said handing them to her. "Thanks." She said. "I gotta get ready for rehearsal." She said going into her room

* * *

Matt pulled up to the hospital and waited for Rev to come out. Rev came out a few minutes later and spotted his car then walked over. Matt watched him get in. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Feeling a whole lot better today. Still a little shaken up." He said. "That's understandable. You were attacked last night." He said. He nodded. "Rehearsal today?" He asked. "Yeah we got rehearsal today. Showcase is in two weeks." He said starting up the car and pulling out the parking lot.

As the showcase rehearsal Rev walks up behind Brianna. "Boo." He said making Brianna jump. "Ahh! You asshole." She said looking at him as he was doubled over laughing. "I got you good!" He said laughing. Brianna shook her head and hit him on the arm. "Well at least you're feeling better." She said. "Yeah I am." He said. "Payback's a bitch." She said. "Oh I'll be counting on that." He said. "Rev!" Zacky said. "Zacky!" He said. Zacky pulled him into a hug. "How you feeling?" He asked. "I'm alright. Headache's gone." He said. "Good. I see you scared Brianna." He said. "Yeah I got her good." He said. Brianna shook her head. "Assholes. Both of you assholes." She said. "I scared her this morning when she came out of the bathroom." Zacky said making Rev chuckle

"Oh hey look at them." Rev said pointing towards Diamond and Syn. Zacky and Brianna look over at them. Diamond feeds Syn part of her muffin. "You think their together now?" Brianna asked. "Maybe." Zacky said. "What are you guys doing?" Matt asked. "Watching them." Brianna said. "Yeah. Their acting like their a couple now." He said. "Oh guys this is Abbey. A friend of mine." He said. "Hello." She said. "Hey." Brianna said. Rev looked at Brianna who looked jealous. Matt and Abbey walked over to Diamond and Syn and Brianna watched them.

"Brianna?" Zacky asked. "What? I'm good." She said. Hunter walked in. "Okay guys it's time to start rehearsal." He said. During rehearsal Brianna looked over at Matt and Abbey. Matt wasn't paying attention to her. "Okay girls. I want you to rehearse Born To Be Wild. That's one of the songs you will perform at the showcase in a week." Hunter said. "You got it." Diamond said. "We ready?" Samantha asked. "Yeah lets do this." Brianna said

 _Get your motor running_  
 _Head out on the highway_  
 _lookin' for adventure_  
 _And whatever comes our way_  
 _Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace_  
 _Fire all your guns at once And explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightening_  
 _Heavy metal thunder_  
 _Racin' with the wind_  
 _And the feeling that I'm under_  
 _Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace_  
 _Fire all your guns at once And explode into space_

 _Like a true nature's child_  
 _We were born, born to be wild_  
 _We can climb so high_  
 _I never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_  
 _Born to be wild_

 **Brianna performs the solo for the song**

 _Get your motor running  
_ _Head out on the highway_  
 _Lookin' for adventure_  
 _And whatever comes our way_  
 _Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen_  
 _Take the world in a love embrace_  
 _Fire all your guns at once_  
 _And explode into space_

 _Like a true nature's child_  
 _We were born, born to be wild_  
 _We can climb so high_  
 _Never wanna die_

 _Born to be wild_  
 _Born to be wild_

 **Brianna and Lisa perform the other solo for the song together**

 _Born to be wild_  
 _Born to be wild_

"How was that Hunter _?"_ Diamond asked. "You guys were great. You can take five. Avenged get up here." He said. Brianna walks passed Matt without saying a word. "Is she okay?" Matt asked Zacky. "Yeah she said she was. I don't know." He said. Brianna watches as the guys rehearse Bat Country. She chuckled watching Diamond sends Syn flirty looks. "Okay you can stop making it obvious you're sleeping with him." She said. Diamond looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. "You're snappy today." She said. "That's how I always am." She said. "Are you jealous of the woman Matt brought with him today?" She asked. "What? No." She said. "Really? So you're not jealous that's he's possibly seeing that girl?" She asked. "No I'm not." She said. "Okay if you say so." She said. "Hey stop for a minute. Rev, you okay?" Hunter asked. "Yeah just still a little shaken from Crazy Lisa." He said. "You sure?" He asked. "Yeah." He said. Hunter nods. "Okay start from the top." He said.

As Syn is playing his solo he blows Diamond a kiss. "Good job Synyster Gates. Good job." Matt said putting his arm around him. Diamond thinks about the first time her and Syn showered together for the first time

 _*Flashback*_

 _As Diamond rinses the shampoo out of her hair she hears the shower curtain being opened. She looked over her shoulder as Syn stepped into the shower. "Morning darling." Syn said. "Morning." She said. Syn helped her wash her hair before showering himself. After their shower Diamond handed Syn a cup of coffee. "Did you enjoy last night?" She asked. "I did." He said smiling and gave her a kiss_

 _*End of flashback*_

"You thinking about me?" Syn asked as he sat beside her. "I sure was." She said smiling. Synyster smiled and put a arm around her. Hunter walked over to them. "Good rehearsal today guys good rehearsal." He said. They all nodded. "So Matt, Brianna. You guys will be opening the show welcoming everyone to the show. I have big executives coming in." He said. "Got it." Matt said. Abbey leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek smirking at Brianna and Brianna rolled her eyes. "And all of you will be performing a big finale at the end of the show. How's that sound?" He asked. "Yes!" Rev said making everyone looking at him. "I agree Rev. That sounds good." Syn said.

"What song are we gonna play?" Lisa asked. "How does Rock And Roll All Night by KISS sound?" He asked. "That sounds perfect." Samantha said. "Yeah." The rest say. "Okay great. Tomorrow we'll rehearse the song and the intro. I've worked you guys enough today. Go home and get some rest." He said.

* * *

Over at Matt's house Johnny has gotten a little too drunk and begins running his mouth. "Okay Johnny that's enough beer for you tonight." Matt said reaching over to take the beer can away from him. "No!" Johnny said. "Come on Johnny you're drunk." He said. Johnny shrugged and chugged the beer down grabbing another can. "Come on Johnny." Zacky said. Johnny climb onto the table and began ranting. Syn was in the kitchen watching as Johnny began ranting. He shook it off as Johnny ran his mouth about things every time he got drunk. The guy couldn't handle his beer very well. He was barely listening until Johnny spoke up about Diamond

"Okay Johnny that's enough." Rev said. Syn walked out of the kitchen. "What did you say motherfucker?" He asked. "Johnny alright stop it." Matt said. Johnny ignored them and kept running his mouth. "I bet Diamond's tight isn't she Syn? I bet she lets you dominate her in bed doesn't she Syn?" He asked. He was drunk off his ass and wouldn't remember any of what he said in the morning. "I mean if you hadn't snatched her up I'd be fucking her." He said. "Johnny stop!" Zacky said as Syn took his hat off. "After all she could be with a real man like man." He said. "You motherfucker." Syn said and tackled him. "Syn!" Matt said

Syn began punching Johnny in the face. Johnny was too drunk and didn't realize what was going on. "Say something about her again!" He said. Matt and Zacky grabbed Syn and pulled him off of him. "Okay I'll get Johnny home." Jimmy said picking him up and leaving the apartment. "You defended Diamond like she's your girlfriend." Zacky said. Syn didn't say anything just picked up his hat. Zacky and Matt looked at each other then back at Syn. "She is." Matt said. "I thought you guys were just sleeping together?" Zacky asked. "I told her how I felt about her last night and she felt the same way." He said putting his hat on. "Johnny probably won't remember this in the morning." Matt said. "Keep him away from me." Syn said. "I'm leaving." He said. Matt and Zacky watched him walk out the door.

Diamond opened the door when someone knocked. "I got your text. What happened?" She asked. "The guys found out about us." He said. "You told them?" She asked. "No Zacky and Matt figured it out. Johnny got a little too drunk and started running his mouth about you. You know how I get when someone talks bad about you." He said. "Zacky said I defended you like you were my girlfriend. When I didn't say anything him and Matt put two and two together." He said. She sighed. "Johnny got drunk?" She asked. "Yeah very drunk. He ain't gonna remember a damn thing in the morning." He said.

Diamond kissed him on the cheek as Dean came out of the bathroom. Syn looked at him. "Uh hey Dean." He said. "I heard everything." He said. Syn sighed. "Go ahead punch me in the face." He said. Dean chuckled. "I ain't gonna punch you." He said. "You're not?" He asked. "No in fact I'm glad you took up for you. I wasn't able to take up for when she was growing up." He said. "But if you do hurt her I will kick your ass." He said. Syn nodded. "Duly noted." He said. "So you're okay were together?" Diamond asked. "Hey if he makes you happy then I'm happy. I mean we don't always get along but I like him better then you were Corey. Corey got you addicted to alcohol." He said. Diamond nodded. "Yeah that's true." She said. "Well I'm going home. Goodnight." He said grabbing his jacket and walking out. Diamond locked her door and looked at Syn. "Well that was surprising." She said. "I know." Syn gave her a kiss. "Come on lets get too bed." Syn said.

* * *

Brianna is hanging a picture on her wall when someone knocks on the door. She sat the picture down and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. She saw that it was Matt and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Came to see you. Can I come in?" He asked. Brianna stepped to the side and let him in. Matt walked in and looked around. Brianna shut the door and walked into the living room. "You didn't say one word me today." He said following her. "What was I supposed to say? You were too busy with that girl." She said. "Abbey? Please she wasn't even anything. Plus I left her on the side of the road." He said. "Then why did you bring her?" She asked. "Well I didn't have a choice." He said walking over to her.

"You know for once I just want you to talk to me instead of just a little hey hello goodbye." She said. "You get on my nerves." She said. Brianna walked passed him to go to the kitchen but Matt grabbed her arm. "Matt let me go." She said looking at him. Matt walked up to her and cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. Brianna pulled away and looked at him before kissing him again. Brianna pulled him to her bedroom. As the two entered the bedroom they were pulling each others clothes off while stealing kisses. When they stripped down to the undergarments Matt picked Brianna up and carried her over to the bed kissing her

Diamond put ointment on Syn's knuckles as they were bruised from his fight with Johnny. Rev fist bumped Zacky as they watched the strippers they were getting dances from.

* * *

 **There you go**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **

**Written By: Jessica Dawn Newcomb**


End file.
